Kai VS Tyson
by Beyblader007
Summary: This is a story about Kai getting EVIL!i know he already is but still. This is based around Grevolution. And it is Kai VS Tyson not Tyson Vs Kai. Please leave a review. That'll be nice.


**Here's my new story. I don't know if i'll continue this. Tell me what u think by leaving a review!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Kai and Tyson knew each other since Tyson was a beginner whereas Kai was an expert beyblader in the great game simply known as _"BEYBLADING"_. After Tyson had defeated Kai in a tournament, Kai set out for the so called _title "THE WORLD CHAMPION"_ or in other words, his revenge. Since Kai was beaten up for the first time at the hands of an immature kid, he thought there was something in that kid that he wanted. And that was the skill to become a champion. Kai had tried twice to take away Tyson's title but he failed.

Now Kai had to try once again to defeat Tyson so he decides to have a practice match against Brooklyn in order to improve his skill. But in between the battle, Kai changes in attitude, mind as well as skill.

**STORY: **

"GO DRANZER!" "GO ZEUS!" shouted Kai and Brooklyn as they launched their beyblades into the beystadium.

They both circled around each other and Dranzer attacked first. Zeus was pushed to the corner of the stadium almost falling down.

"GO DRANZER!" shouted Kai as Dranzer again went towards Zeus and started attacking it.

"ZEUS! DON'T LET HIM TAKE OVER YOU" shouted Brooklyn as the blade took control over itself and started to hit Dranzer with all the power it had. Kai had lost control over the battle now. He was just dragged a few steps back every time when Dranzer and Zeus came in contact.

They both clashed over and over again, Zeus not letting Dranzer to take over.

"Come on!" said Kai to himself as he saw Dranzer loose spin.

"You've got nothing to defeat me Kai! GO ZEUS!" said Brooklyn and Zeus prepared itself for its final attack.

"King of darkness!" said Brooklyn calmly.

Zeus made Dranzer the target and attacked. But instead of Dranzer, it hit Kai! Kai fell back loosing his consciousness for a moment. Suddenly he sat up with his closed eyes. He stood up and opened his eyes suddenly. His colour had changed. His eyes and clothes were now black instead of purple yellow and dark pink (his eyes are dark pink in G-Revolution).

(You know Brooklyn's attack is filled with a lot of dark power. And Kai somehow took that dark power within him)

"Wow! Kai, you felling ok?" asked Brooklyn.

But he didn't give any answer. This made Brooklyn worry. He had never seen Kai act like this before.

"I think we should leave this battle as a draw and get you home to bed" said Brooklyn

"NEVER!"

"Huh?

"DRANZER!"

Dranzer was suddenly turned all black too.

"What the?" suddenly came from Kenny's mouth. He had been hiding and recording the whole battle in his laptop secretly.

"Kenny?" said Brooklyn "What are you doing here?"

Kai laid his eyes on Kenny and then commanded Dranzer to attack him. Dranzer flew with all its force and gave out a fire ball.

"ZEUS GO SAVE HIM!"

Zeus started heading towards the fire ball and threw itself in front of Kenny so that the ball would not hurt him.

"Thanks for saving me" Kenny thanked while he shivered badly.

"Phew! That was a close one!" said Brooklyn. And then turned towards Kai. "What is the mater with you?

Kai ignored him and ordered Dranzer to finish the battle since Brooklyn had no concentration toward the battle.

Zeus was thrown into Brooklyn's hand while Dranzer flew into Kai's hand as he gave Brooklyn an evil look and ran away.

"What just happened?" asked Kenny. "What's wrong with Kai?"

"All I can say is he's lost himself" said Brooklyn.

"We've got to tell this to Tyson!" said Kenny

"And fast" Brooklyn agreed.

They both rushed toward the dojo.

Later at the dojo

"WHAT?" Tyson and the gang said together they just couldn't believe all of this.

"This is a joke" said Max

"Yeah! Don't make a fool out of us" said Daichi

"We all know Kai doesn't talk. No big deal!" said Ray

"Come on guys! This is true! I and Kenny can prove that!" said Brooklyn.

"You better" said Hilary

"Here" Brooklyn showed his broken blade.

"That doesn't prove it"

"Your blade can be damaged by someone else too!"

"All right!" said Kenny "You want a proof, I'll give it to ya"

He opened his laptop and showed them that video he recorded.

After watching the video, every one was surprised!

"They weren't telling a lie after all!" said Tyson

"So, do you think Kai will come here?" asked Max

"He needs a place to sleep. He'll show up" answered Ray

"You got a point" agreed Hilary

"Ok, when he shows up, we would ask him if he's alright" Said Ray.

"He just won't answer" said Brooklyn

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson

"I've try that"

"We can try that again"

"Fine"

LATER THAT DAY

Tyson and the gang were busy practicing. They were waiting for Kai to come. But this thought was making them loose their concentration. They were beyblading like a two year old.

"Today's practice was just pathetic!" Kenny wanted the others to know that he was REALLY upset.

"I can't help thinking about Kai" said Tyson

"Me too" said Ray

"Me three" added Max

"Me four" added Daichi

"You know, it's the same with me" said Hilary

"Yea. Same here" said Brooklyn

"Man! Kai sure know how to get attention" said Daichi

"Did anyone call me here? I heard someone say my name"

Everyone looked at the door. It was Kai. He wasn't all in black anymore. He was in his ordinary clothes.

"What?" he said because every eye was on him.

"Uhh… You felling ok Kai?" asked Max.

"Why?"

"There was news we heard about you!" said Max

"What?"

"I think you should come and sit here for a little talk" said Ray

"I am fine. Just tell me what you mean by the news"

"I think you should see it first" said Tyson and turned to Kenny and said "Go on chief, play the clip"

"Right" Kenny agreed and gave his laptop to Kai for a better view.

After Kai had seen the clip

"I attacked Kenny?" he asked

"That's a question we should ask you!" said Tyson

"I know nothing about it"

"Don't lie!" said Daichi.

"I think you've lost your mind. Why would I ever try to hurt someone on purpose? Just because I stay alone doesn't mean I'm a killer!" Kai handed over the laptop to Kenny in a harsh way and left the room.

"I don't think we should've talked to him that way" said Tyson.

"I'll talk to him." Said Ray as he followed Kai.

Ray went in search for Kai. He was sitting by the river.

Ray sat beside him.

"Kai…?"

There was no reply…

"I'm sorry. They didn't mean to say that"

"So?"

"Well, I was wondering what happened to you"

"Nothin"

"I won't believe that"

"Don't"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was having a beybattle with Brooklyn"

"And?"

"I was about to loose. Brooklyn made Zeus attack Dranzer. But instead, it hit me"

"That was a mistake perhaps. Any thing more?"

"Next, I found myself with an aching head in a dark alley."

"So, are you Ok now?"

Kai didn't reply.

"I think you should come back and rest since you've been hit by such a powerful force"

He still didn't reply.

"You think you're ok?"

"Hnn…"

* * *

**TBC…(maybe)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
